


4:15

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Castle Byers (Stranger Things), Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Panic, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: Read at your own risk
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, read at your own risk.

Will was sitting on his bed. Watching. Waiting. He knew Mike would be there any moment, to comfort him, to love him, to support him. The world was getting too much for Will. Too loud, too confusing. Pain and sadness had started to wrap themselves around him like snakes. It was getting hard to breathe, hard to think. He fell to the floor shaking. Curling himself into a tight ball. He just wanted it all to end all the noises, all the movement, all the unwanted attention being Slammed onto him like an avalanche. He lay on the floor shaking until even the calm, soft carpet became too much for his senses. He stood up and walked out into the hall and then into the kitchen. No one was home. He went to the back door and out to the shed. Looking around, he finally spotted the thing he so desperately needed. A way out. He picked up the gun he had held the night he was taken. He loaded it. Moving it up to his bed with shaking hands. His finger fumbling with the trigger. Then suddenly a hand slowly lowered the gun and gently took it from Wills hands. “ really? I’m gone for what? 19 hours and your already trying to kill yourself?” A voice said in his ear. “Mike! Mike I’m sorry the world... the world is just to-to loud...” Will said shakily. Mike looked at him with eyes so deep Will couldn’t even see the bottom. “well instead of fucking killing yourself we could talk. Yeah?” Mike said, voice dropping. “okay...” Will said in a small voice “let’s talk.” Mike then proceeded to sit right there on the floor and gestured for Will to do the same. “Talk,'' Mike said simply. Will knew he would listen. He always listened. “okay, so you know how sometimes things are just too much and you have to take a break?” Mike nodded, “well I feel that all the time. I just want to take a break forever. It feels like everything is just so loud and bright and fast. I just can’t keep up.” Mike nodded again pulling Will into a much needed hug. Will could feel hot tears running down his face now. Mike just sat there. He knew Will needed this. Will was always there for him. Always knew what to do. Mike needed to be there for him now. They sat there for a long while until Will heard his mom's car pull into the driveway. “Mike you shouldn’t be here!” Will said, “meet me at castle Byers in 2 hours,” Will said frantically. “Okay,” Mike said, kissing Will on the cheek before running out of the shed. “oh and Will,” Mike said, looking at Will as he ran with a stern glare, “bring snacks!” He then sprinted into the woods and out of sight. Will smiled. He knew he had the best boyfriend in the world.


	2. Castle Byers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor mike

Mike sat in the fort. He knew Will wouldn’t be late. He was never late. He looked at his watch. Will had 5 more minutes. Five more minutes until he would be late. Mike started to trance up. What if Will had gone back for the gun. What if he would never see him again. What if the last words Will would ever hear from him were to “bring snacks.” No. He couldn’t think like that. Will would be here. Four minutes left. Just four. Mike started fighting with his hands and bouncing his knee. Then he heard a cracking of leaves and Will pushed aside the sheet covering the entrance. “Mike?” Will said worried, “mike what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Was he crying? He hadn’t noticed. “Oh... ummm... I-I...” Mike stammered. “ Mike I’ve been gone for two hours. I thought you were better than this!” Will laughed. “l-l just got so worried about you. I didn’t know if you had gone back for the gun or-or forgot I existed or- or....” mile trailed off. “Mike. I’m here now. Okay?” Mike nodded. “Okay. Anyway, I brought snacks as you requested.” Will said rolling his eyes. Mike wiped the tears from his face and smiled. “I brought some chips, umm some chocolate, let’s see some leftover cookies I nicked form the batch we made last week, oh, and some gummy worms.” Will laid out all his treasures on the ground. “pick your poison.”


End file.
